Nouvelle vie
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Kamui se fait capturer par Fûma lors de leur dernière bataille. Celui-ci est toujours décidé, il détruira la Terre pour qu'elle renaisse, mais il a décidé de vivre... Et de prendre Kamui comme animal de compagnie !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Tout est aux CLAMP, et malheureusement aucun des personnages n'aient à moi TT_TT

Pairing : Fûma/Kamui

OoO

Kamui était sur la tour de Tokyo. Tous les autres Sceaux étaient blessés, il ne restait plus que lui pour affronter l'autre "Kamui", celui qui avait pris possession du corps de son ami... De la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il tenait l'épée divine, et en face de lui se trouvait Fûma, tenant celle que sa mère avait mise au monde, il y avait déjà 6 ans.

_Prêt pour ton dernier combat, "Kamui ? fit le leader des Anges, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas. Il se concentra et fit apparaître une barrière. Il avait enfin comprit d'où il tirerait cette énergie. Il tenait à tout le monde. Il voulait les protéger, ses amis, ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une fois son Kekkai en place, il s'élança sur lui, l'épée brandit. L'autre parât l'attaque sans difficulté particulière, et il le repoussa aussi facilement. Il le trouvait si adorable, à utiliser ainsi cette moue colérique sur son visage, si mignon !

_Tu ne gagneras pas comme ça, tu sais ?

Il l'entailla au niveau des côtes. Fûma ne lui avait pas fait une blessure trop grave, mais il saignait quand même, et cela lui plaisait de voire ce sang recouvrir la peau blanche.

Une fois encore le jeune homme l'attaqua, et cette fois encore, il ne le toucha pas. Le grand brun attrapa le poignet de Kamui, et en forçant sur ses os, il le fit lâcher son épée. Il le ramena contre lui et caressa son visage, passant deux doigt sur les lèvres rosées, puis il entremêla après l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'ébène. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, pour qu'il ne tente pas de s'échapper, et il lui frôla la hanche, toucha son ventre, son torse, sa poitrine, palpant le corps aux travers des vêtements.

_Que tu es beau, Kamui...

Fûma lui affligea un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, le Sceau eu le souffle coupé, et sous la violence du coup, il s'évanouit. L'Ange le prit dans ses bras, et il disparut.

OoO

Kamui poussa un gémissement rauque. Pourquoi lui faisait il subir tout cela ? est-ce que ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui de le voir ainsi humilié ? il était nu, enchaîné, les jambes relevées et écartées, et ça ne suffisait toujours pas à cet homme...

_Fûma...

_C'est "Kamui", murmura l'autre en souriant.

_Nhh... Je t'en pris... Arrête...

_Non, tu es tellement amusant, j'aime jouer avec toi !

Le grand brun passa une lanière autour du visage de Kamui, lui rentrant une boule dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Quelques larmes avaient coulé sur son visage. Était-ce du mécontentement ? du dégoût de soi même ? sûrement, car il gémissait de plaisir sous cette merveilleuse torture... Il avait enfoncé il y avait déjà une dizaine de minute un pénis en plastique vibrant en lui. Cela avait été si drôle que de voir ses réactions changer, de la douleur, il en était arrivé à un plaisir intense sous le regard de la personne qu'il aimait le plus, bien que Fûma n'est pas vraiment été lui.

Un violent frisson s'empara du corps du plus jeune. Il venait de jouir, son cri de plaisir lui avait été étouffé par la boule enfoncé dans sa bouche. Un peu de salive avait commencé à couler le long de ses lèvres.

_Tu as envie de plus, Kamui-chan ?

Le Sceau ne put répondre, et il ne fit que baisser la tête, les yeux s'emplissant de nouvelles larmes. Il ne voulait pas de ça, c'était sans sentiment, il n'y avait aucun amour, il voulait que ce soit Fûma qui lui fasse l'amour, il ne voulait pas se faire violer par son double maléfique.

Il sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche et glisser avec insistance sur sa cuisse, pour ensuite griffer sans scrupule l'une de ses fesses d'où il s'écoula un peu de sang. Pourquoi est-ce que cela l'excitait ? il en avait terriblement envie. Il l'aurait supplié de le prendre s'il en avait été capable. Il était faible, si faible, incapable de lui résister...

_Nnnh !!

Fûma venait de lui retirer cette chose qu'il avait mit en lui, il se sentait mieux... Mais vide malgré tout. Il releva la tête, abandonnant définitivement sa fierté, et du regard, il le supplia de le prendre, quitte à lui faire mal. Le leader des Anges lui retira son entrave à la bouche, et il l'embrassa, goûtant la salive maintenant abondante. Il lui retira ses chaînes, gardant seulement celle se trouvant à son cou, le traînant derrière lui tel un animal, avant de le jeter sur le lit. Il caressa sa nuque, son cou, avant de dévorer son torse de baisé, griffer ses bras. Bientôt il serait sien, mais il comptait d'abord s'amuser avec lui, avec son magnifique corps.

_Kamui... Suce moi. Ordonna t'il, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Le brun aux yeux bleus se releva légèrement et se mit à quatre pâtes devant son entrejambe. Il défit le pantalon qu'il abaissa avec ses mains, puis se fut le tour de son boxer qui fut vite lui aussi un vieux souvenir. Il regarda le sexe dressé et dur de son ancien ami. Il donne un coup de langue sur le gland avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche, le prenant le plus possible en lui. Il n'arriverait pas à le mettre totalement en lui, il était trop... Gros et long pour lui. Il faisait de son mieux, heureux d'entendre les grognements de plaisir de Fûma, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas lui. Une main se posa sur ses cheveux et l'obligea à en prendre plus. Il eut un haut le coeur qu'il retint tant bien que mal, et il s'affaira à la tâche, s'étouffant sous la masse dans sa bouche.

Est-ce que ça excitait son ennemi de le voir ainsi ?

Mais au bout d'un instant, il le repoussa sur le lit, l'allongea et prit l'une de ses jambes.

_Elles sont si fines... J'aime bien les toucher...

Fûma les embrassa, puis il lécha l'intérieure de sa cuisse, laissant quelques suçons. Il releva les jambes, et écarta les cuisses pour y découvrir son intimité. Il y déposa un doigt qu'il bougea dessus avant de l'y pénétrer. Il était déjà détendu, à cause de son jouet qu'il avait placé à l'intérieur un peu avant.

_Tu es prêt, Kamui-chan ?

Un gémissement d'excitation lui répondit. Ah ! quel jeune homme pervers ! Il retira totalement ses vêtements, laissant profiter son amant de la vue de son corps musculeux, et il le pénétra brutalement, et n'attendant pas qu'il s'habitue à sa présence plus imposant qu'un simple god, il imposa au brun un rythme endiablé, qui semblait néanmoins le satisfaire amplement. Fûma se délectait des cris de plaisirs que poussait Kamui, il aimait le contact de son corps cambré contre le sien, il adorait entendre le coeur de son amant battre de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, parce que c'était à cause de lui.

Kamui jouit avant son partenaire, qui malgré cela continua ses vas et viens brutaux, tapant contre ses fesses à chaque fois qu'il venait en lui, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans son intimité, dans son corps, touchant toujours sa perle de plaisir, qui faisait crier malgré lui le jeune homme affalé en dessous lui. Lorsqu'il eut finit sa besogne, jouis en lui dans un gémissement rauque. Il le délaissa.

_Je vais continuer à vivre Kamui-chan... Quand la terre sera détruite, je continuerai à vivre, et tu seras toujours avec moi... Oui... J'aurai besoin d'un animal de compagnie, sinon je vais m'ennuyer... Alors... Un chat, ou un chien ? un chat sûrement... J'aime cette race... Tu seras mon chat, Kamui-chan, un adorable chaton... Il va donc falloir que je t'éduque ! commença à dire Fûma en voyant l'air maintenant dépité de son amant.

Le leader des Anges se retira de son partenaire, le laissant pantelant sur le lit. Il alla chercher des cordes, avec lesquels il attacha Kamui, de sorte qu'il ait mal aux jambes s'il essayait de se relever.

_Un chat est toujours à quatre pattes ! donc jusqu'à ce que tu es retenu ta leçon, tu auras ça aux jambes. Un chat fait sa toilette seul, donc je te regarderai te laver, avec pour seul aide ta langue... Ca devrait aller, tu es souple, non ?

Fûma partit dans un grand rire sadique alors que des larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune Sceau. Ainsi commençait sa nouvelle vie ?

Fin ou suite ?

XD Alors ? verdict ? au début j'ai écris ça pour que ça me sorte de la tête, je pensais pas le publier, donc peut être (je dis bien peut être) qu'il y aura une suite à cela... Ce serait des moments plutôt sadique... Quoique... Huum... Ah ah ! **Illumination divine** XD il y aura une suite ! Mwahahaha

Kamui : mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous prévoit encore ? j'ai pas assez souffert ?

"Kamui" : Un chat ne parle pas ! /coup de fouet/

Kamui : Ouch !

Fûma : Le touche pas !! c'est mon mien !! /Kidnappe Kamui/

Bon bah... À la prochaine XD

Sedinette


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ! eh oui, il faut se faire une raison...

Pairing : Fûma/Kamui

OoO

Kamui s'étira. Il avait passé toute la nuit dans les bras de Fûma, et bien entendu, ils n'avaient pas parler de leur vie pendant des heures, une raison parmi tant d'autre est qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler. Ils avaient passé la nuit à faire l'amour comme des bêtes. Il avait adoré ça, mais ça avait été vraiment brutal... Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir ce rythme... Surtout que l'avenir pour lui ne s'annonçait que très peu réjouissant. "Kamui" voulait qu'il devienne son animal de compagnie...

Et l'humiliation ne s'arrêtait pas là... L'autre voulait surveiller tout ses faits et gestes, et ce, jusqu'à sa toilette, ou quand il faisait ses besoins. Dire qu'il avait dû faire ça... Devant lui... Il en rougissait encore.

_Kamui-chan !

_O...

Il se tut immédiatement. Il ne devait pas parler, parce qu'un animal ne parlait pas. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était avec lui, et à la moindre erreur qu'il commettait, il avait le droit à une punition. Ce n'était pas sa cravache qui lui faisait vraiment mal, il était habitué à avoir mal avec lui. Mais il le savait capable de bien pire.

_Mon petit chat...

Fûma lui caressa les cheveux, le visage, avant de le renverser par terre, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres. Il prit ses jambes et les écarta. Il regarda son corps, insistant sur ses parties génitales.

_Je ne t'ai pas encore vu faire ta toilette...

Oh non... Pas ça... C'était vraiment le pire de tout...

_Si tu ne le fais pas... Je devrais faire couler du sang... Celui de Fûma...

Voilà son point faible, et l'autre le savait plus que tout. Il ne voulait pas impliquer Fûma dans tout ça, et c'était bien de son corps dont il avait le contrôle... Il baissa la tête, et, honteux, il commença à se lécher. Il commença par ses bras, ses mains et ses doigts, son cou, son torse, tenta d'atteindre son dos -il n'était définitivement pas assez souple-, puis il arriva au reste de son corps. Le plus difficile.

_Kamui-chan... On était si bien partit... Je vais devoir peut être te guider ?

Le grand brun se plaça derrière lui. Il prit en main l'une de ses cuisses qu'il leva au maximum. Il avança la tête de son chat et il attendit. Lui avait tout son temps. Kamui finit par lécher du bout de la langue la peau, et il fit le tour de ce qu'il pouvait. Il prit l'autre cuisse, et il la lui fit lécher. Content, Fûma le lâcha et le laissa. Il le félicita et l'embrassa légèrement.

OoO

Fûma avait laissé son ennemi seul, enchaîné au lit qu'ils partageaient. L'endroit se trouvait sous l'hôtel de ville, là où Kanoë les avait rassemblé. Une pièce où seul lui pouvait rentrer. Celui ou celle qui oserait rentrer dans cette pièce sans sa permission mourrait, que ce soit un dragon de la terre ou non. On aurait aussi put se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait que Kamui reste en vie, pour lui c'était simple, il voulait briser son esprit, en faire une loque. Ainsi, lorsque son esprit serait totalement détruit, Le Kamui des dragons du ciel ne serait plus, et lui continuerait à vivre. Il détruirait les humains, et il vivrait sur leur ruine, avec son cher animal de compagnie, et quel compagnie ! il était si bon ! malgré le fait qu'il le Sceau se refuse à l'avouer, il adorait se faire torturer par lui, ça ne faisait que l'exciter d'avantage, et bientôt, il serait totalement soumis à sa volonté... Mais pour le moment, il avait quelques courses spéciales à faire... Il voulait marquer son ennemis, comme les maîtres faisaient tatouer leurs chiens ou leurs chats. Il aurait le droit à un magnifique tatouage !

Et c'est ainsi que Fûma se rendit joyeusement au sex-shop du coin...

OoO

Kamui était gentiment assis sur le lit où Fûma l'avait attaché. De longues chaînes l'entravait et était relié au lit. Peut être qu'il aurait pu s'échapper, mais où ? il aurait mis la vie de personnes innocentes en danger pour rien. Il était trop faible, jamais il n'aurait pu le battre. Il l'aimait trop pour ça... Il savait que Fûma était toujours là, sinon, il l'aurait tué, il n'aurait pas été "doux" avec lui. Il le voulait tant... Qu'il redevienne comme avant, qu'il soit le gentil Fûma, celui qui avait promit de le protéger pour toujours...

_Kamui-chan ! je suis rentré !

Le jeune dragon du ciel releva la tête et regarda son "maître". Il avait un sac. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas en partant. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? malgré lui, malgré le fait qu'il désirait se montrer indifférent, il était curieux. Il regarda le sac de plastique intensément, ou du moins assez pour que l'autre "Kamui" le remarque. Celui-ci eut un sourire sadique qui passa sur son visage et y resta durant quelques secondes.

_Ce sont des jouets pour toi !

Kamui baissa alors les yeux. Des jouets ? bien sur... Encore quelque chose qui servirait forcément à l'humilier comme il l'avait fait le premier jours ! Fûma ouvrit son sac et lança un god sur le lit. Une larme coula sur sa joue en voyant tout ce qu'il avait acheté.

_Allons ! tu n'es donc pas heureux ?

Fûma le prit affectueusement dans ses bras. Il le berça gentiment pendant quelques minutes où l'autre déversa ses larmes contre son torse. Puis il l'allongea contre le lit. Il lui mit une paire de menotte avec des poils, des motifs "tigre" y était imprimé. Le dragon de la terre lui enfonça ensuite sans ménagement un god en lui, où il était attaché une queue de chat. Voilà ce qu'il manigançait. Il le fit bouger un peu en lui, et bientôt, Kamui se cambrait en gémissant de plaisir, son corps en était déjà moite, ses jambes étaient tremblante.

_Désormais, tu porteras cette petite panoplie tout le temps ! sauf quand tu feras tes besoins, mais il faudra que tu le remettes après, évidemment, un animal doit toujours avoir une queue !

Après lui avoir donné du plaisir, il retira ce jouet de lui, et il le pénétra. Il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il devra savoir, l'art du sexe. Il en trépignait d'impatience. Lui qui était si timide et réservé, pauvre petit Kamui, il serait obligé de lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil.

OoO

_Kamui-chan ! viens ici, immédiatement.

Kamui se mit à quatre pâtes et alla rejoindre Fûma qui était installé sur son fauteuil. Celui-ci tenait un long bâton de fer, au bout était collé un emblème, celui des dragons de la terre, un chandelier à sept bougies.

_Met toi sur moi, ordonna-t'il simplement.

Le brun obéit et il s'installa sur les genoux de son amant. Il caressa ses hanches, ses cuisses, le regardant avec un désir évident. Encore ? il n'était toujours pas rassasié après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt ? pourtant il ne fit rien du tout, il ne faisait que le toucher, effleurer parfois sa peau. Il remarque que l'extrémité du bout de ferraille qu'il tenait tout à l'heure reposait dans le feu.

Puis soudain, Fûma changea de comportement, il le renversa sur le sol, lui écartant les cuisses, et il appliqua le fer brûlant sur sa peau.

Un hurlement retentit tendit que le leader des Anges appuyait toujours plus fort. Voilà. Il l'avait marqué. Il était définitivement à lui. Il le laissa tomber à terre. Avant de partir de la pièce, Il murmura doucement à l'oreille de Kamui :

_Maintenant, tu sais qui est ton maître.

À suivre...

Comment va réagir Kamui ? va-t-il se rebeller ? vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de Nouvelle vie XD Bref, j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimer ce chapitre XD je m'attelle maintenant à écrire la suite n.n vous devriez l'avoir donc au plus tard la semaine prochaine !

Pour Datenshi, Silvermoon Sanctuary à déménager, et donc l'ancien forum a été supprimer, laisse moi ton adresse e-mail pour que je puisse te donner la nouvelle adresse.

Sedinette


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ! eh oui, il faut se faire une raison...

Pairing : Fûma/Kamui

OoO

Kamui était replié sur lui même, à même le sol, nu, tremblotant, ne pensant qu'à Fûma qui était si cruel avec lui. Son corps ne le supportait plus, son esprit non plus. Cette marque était le bouquet pour lui. Il lui avait tatoué au fer un chandelier à sept bougies. L'insigne des Dragons de la Terre.

Il se releva finalement, et se traîna vers le lit, la cuisse douloureuse après le traitement qu'il avait subit. Il regarda la chaîne qui l'entravait. Il ne pouvait plus jouer au bon toutou comme il le faisait. Il avait oublié qu'il avait des responsabilités. Des personnes allaient encore mourire s'il ne faisait rien. L'humanité allait disparaître s'il ne faisait rien. Il devait faire quelque chose, tout en sauvegardant Fûma. Oui, c'était finit. Il ne se laisserait plus faire par cet homme.

OoO

Le leader des dragons du ciel avait finalement détruit ses chaînes. Il avait prit des vêtements et était partit aussi tôt. Il devait s'enfuir avant que ne revienne Fûma, il ne désirait pas se battre avec lui.

Arrivé dehors, il fut soulagé de voir le soleil. Il faisait beau, et l'humanité était toujours là. Il eut un grand sourire avant de partir. Il devait retrouvé les autres, leur dire qu'il était toujours avec eux, toujours en vie.

Il était enfin libre, pourtant son coeur se serra. Il n'imaginait pas la réaction du dragon de la terre lorsque celui-ci verrait qu'il s'était enfui. Quelle serait sa réaction ? il se força à ne pas y penser, et il se dirigea vers la résidence où ils vivaient, Sorata, Arashi et Yuzuriha. Sautant d'immeuble en immeuble, il arriva devant la maison. Les lumières étaient allumé dans certaines pièces. Il frappa à la porte. On ne tarda pas à ouvrir la porte, et ce fut une petite tornade brune qui lui sauta dessus en guise d'accueil.

-Kamui... sanglota Yuzuriha, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir...

Le Sceau regarda le visage de son amie et il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux, et il se devinait responsable des nuits blanches. Il s'excusa en la prenant dans ses bras. Il ne pleurait pas, mais le coeur y était. Il était très heureux de la revoir, de les revoir. Ses amis les rejoignirent et un grand câlin général s'organisa.

OoO

-Kamui... Kamui...

Fûma était assit sur son siège, un air énervé mais amusé sur le visage. Ainsi, son chaton s'était enfui ? évidemment. Il aurait dû lui montrer mieux que ça ce qu'il risquait. Il allait devoir le punir, et mieux le dresser. Il savait par où il commencerait son dressage ! il allait s'amuser. Oui, s'amuser à faire souffrir son adorable animal de compagnie...

En pensant à cela, un grand sourire pervers et démoniaque s'étira sur son visage.

OoO

Kamui avait pris un bain, mangé un repas chaud avec des baguettes, et il dormait à présent dans son lit, l'esprit plus détendu, mais malgré tout stressé et anxieux. Il avait peur de ce qui allait arrivé. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul à nouveau avec Fûma. Il ne lui faisait pas peur, mais presque... Il regrettait peut être aussi. Bien qu'il se sentait très largement humilié par les actions de son amant, il aimait les moments intimes qu'ils partageaient, bien qu'ils soient sans amour pour le dragon de la terre.

-Fûma... murmura t'il avant de fermer les yeux.

Malheureusement, il dû les rouvrir presque aussitôt. Un hurlement venait de retentir dans la maison. Il se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la salle à manger pour y découvrir un macabre spectacle. La pièce était recouverte de sang, et sur la table du salon trônait une tête coupée.

Celle de Yuzuriha.

-NOOOOON !!! hurla Kamui, incapable de bouger.

Il détourna la tête, tombant à genoux au sol. C'était... Inhumain ! pourquoi faire une chose pareille...? Il désirait tant la venger... Tuer celui ou celle qui avait fait ça à cette pauvre adolescente...

-Je...

-Tu vas quoi ? demanda alors une voix grave et ensorcelante à son oreille.

Le brun se retourna brusquement et il découvrit Fûma, souriant gentiment. Il caressa avec délicatesse le visage de son animal. Il était bien venu se réfugier ici. Maintenant commençait la punition.

-Alors ? que vas tu faire ?

-Comment... Comment tu as osé faire ça ?!

Kamui invoqua son pouvoir et attaqua son ancien meilleur ami avec. Celui-ci esquiva facilement, et riposta en envoyant le brun dehors, à travers le mur.

-Sorata... Arashi...

-Tu parles de tes deux amis, Kamui-chan ?

Le dragon de la terre prit délicatement le sceau dans ses bras et il lui montra la jeune femme accroché à un arbre, crucifié, une marre de sang à ses pieds. Une nouvelle fois, il hurla. Il hurla sa détresse, sa peine, sa colère envers lui même.

-Tu vas maintenant la voir mourire, sans pouvoir rien faire, comme Kotori, tu te souviens, Kamui ? comment elle est morte ?

Kamui pleurait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le faisait souffrir comme ça ? il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement. Il voulait simplement vivre heureux, avec sa famille... Cette famille qui était brisée par sa faute, par son incompétence à tuer cet homme... Il était impuissant, et brisé.

OoO

Fûma revint à sa base, sous l'hôtel de ville, le petit brun inconscient dans ses bras, des sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Il l'avait fait souffrir, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

Après avoir tué Sorata de la pire façon qu'il soit, il était allé voir avec Kamui son ami Segawa (1). Il l'avait immobilisé et avait violé le dragon du ciel devant ses yeux. Celui-ci était rentré dans une rage folle et avait tenté pitoyablement de le tuer, et c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait assassiné sous les yeux de Kamui. Il l'avait enfin totalement brisé, son âme n'était plus qu'un ramassis de petit morceau. Oui, il n'était plus rien.

Alors... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait ainsi ? pourquoi son coeur commençait à lui faire mal ?

Il alla déposer le jeune homme sur le lit et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

OoO

Kamui ouvrit les yeux, sortant de son sommeil profond. Étrangement, il se sentait en paix, comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Il n'avait envie de rien, simplement dormir, rester tel qu'il était.

-Kamui ! tu es réveillé ! Kamui ! Kamui !!

Le brun tourna la tête et il vit Fûma. Tient ? pourquoi semblait il si inquiet ? pourquoi pleurait il comme ça ?

-Je t'en pris, pardonne moi... Pardonne moi ce que j'ai fait à Kotori... Ce que j'ai fait à tout le monde... Kamui... Je t'aime tant... Je t'aime...

OoO

Fûma était redevenu lui même. En brisant l'âme de Kamui, l'autre 'Kamui' s'était réduit à néant, et il avait réussi à refaire surface, et maintenant il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait raté, combien il avait fait souffrir la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui maintenant.

"Kamui... Réveille toi..."

À suivre...

1. Le gars normal qu'on voit notamment dans le tome 12, il a perdu ses parents dans les tremblements de terre.

Je suis cruelle, hein ? XD c'est la première fois que je fais autant souffrir les personnages d'une fanfic ! niark niark niark !

Maintenant je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire... Happy end ou bien Bad end ? Mwhahahaha ! donnez moi votre avis chers lecteurs n.n et encore désolé pour l'attente !

Sedinette


End file.
